fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Plato Konrad
}} Plato Konrad is a character created by Exotoro. He is a 17 year old boy with the power of Inversion, which manifests through black flame-like energy. He was born during a blood moon and is an Iconoclast. History Blood of Prometheus He first appears in Blood of Prometheus as one of the main characters. He and Mara Cruor go on a long journey to try and find a new home, while also dealing with various villains and hardships. He manages to piss off Valerie Heartgold during his stay in the Lifts, which causes Mara and him to leave, albeit without accidentally stealing her necklace, which causes her to follow them. Shadowcalypse 2: Lord of the Blood Moon Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Personality Plato is a very serious, sometimes rude, and often to the point character. The Inversion inside of him controls his emotions, causing him to be irritated and act back at the Inversion power inside of him, with the Inversion power causing him to physically react in a usually violent manner. These violent outbursts are out of his control, leaving him often confused about what he's done. He seems to have a thin veil about this uncontrollable burst of rage, warning others to get away before he gets violent or in some cases, manages to stop himself. He also has smaller bursts of rage, as seen with his conversation with Valerie Heartgold. He has a parasitic relationship with his own powers, which means he is constantly holding himself back so he doesn't do something he truly regrets. Powers and Abilities Plato has the power of Inversion, a dark based elemental power that reflects things. By drawing in the air with the Inversion energy, he can do a variety of things. *A simple swipe inverts his target, causing them to be poisoned and only can be reverted when he does another swipe. *Drawing a circle reflects projectiles and attacks towards him. *Drawing a up arrow reverses his target's gravity. He can do this again or draw a down arrow to change their gravity back to normal. *Scribbling switches the positions of him and his target. However he can easily lose control of his power, either through rage or by utilizing it too often. It can be seen as a parasitic relationship, as he has no real way to channel his power that doesn't put at him at risk of losing control. When he is at the mercy of his own powers, it tends to be far more violent and out of control than his usual attacks. He can invert the body structure of a opponent, effectively killing them or send them flying into space via inverted gravity. It is wild and uncontrollable to the worst extent. Relations Mara Cruor Strafe Robyn Reese Chang Gallery Plato Konrad.png|Plato's art work by Exotoro. Plato Konrad1.png|Alternate version of that image, with flames by his feet. Category:Males Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Original Characters Category:Alive Category:Inversion Users Category:Iconoclast Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Blood of Prometheus